Gakuen Hetalia: Uma nova aventura
by Deusa Tsukihime
Summary: Baseado no jogo de PSP e Nintendo DS, essa fic coloca os personagens de Hetalia em divertidas aventuras na Academia Mundial W, prestigiada escola para formar países. Muita aventura e diversão nessa surpreendente história!
1. Começou o ano letivo!

**Nota inicial: **Minha primeira fic de Hetalia, dedicado a duas amigas ! ;D

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Hetalia não me pertencem, todos os direitos reservados ao Hidekaz Himaruya._

**~/~/~**

Um novo ano letivo começava, era um clima muito animado na Academia Mundial W, cada ano que chegava era diferente nesta Academia que preparava países para a paz mundial e de tempos em tempos ela aceita novos estudantes e desta vez, a Academia Mundial W contará com três novas estudantes...

- Ahh... - Uma moça de longos cabelos lisos negros, que mediam até o final de suas costas, olhos também negros, como uma joia ônix, olhava admirada a Academia Mundial W. - Espero cumprir as expectativas do meu chefe...

Ela tinha nos longos e belos cabelos, usava o uniforme feminino da Academia que moldava seu belo corpo, destacando seus seios. A cor do uniforme combinava perfeitamente com aquela pele branca, porém, com as maçãs do rosto coradas. Falando unicamente do uniforme feminino, ele era composto por uma saia xadrez, uma camisa social branca com uma gravata verde escura, por cima da camisa social vinha um colete branco e por cima um blazer azul, acompanhado de uma meia ¾ escura e sapatilhas pretas.

- Vamos Tcheca! - Uma menina de corpo esbelto, pele bem clara, cabelos castanhos escuros longos, que iam um pouco abaixo da cintura, com cachos nas pontas e com um bonito arco preto, belos olhos azuis que pareciam refletir o céu, de tamanha intensidade e brilho, também usando o uniforme da Academia, puxava pela mão uma outra bela menina, que era idêntica a ela, porém mais alta, cabelos lisos que batiam um pouco acima do seu ombro e usava um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo em parte do cabelo, tinha os mesmos olhos azuis, porém, eram mais sérios e calmos, como o oceano e usava um delicado óculos, ela que parecia nada satisfeita com a situação.

- Eslováquia! Já falei para não me chamar assim!

- Desculpa ! Eu acabei me acostumando, afinal, a gente sempre viveu juntas, né? Agora que as coisas estão diferentes... – Eslováquia falava um pouco saudosista, realmente as duas irmãs já haviam passado por muitas coisas ao longo da vida.

- Tem certeza que a Sérvia vai encontrar com a gente? Já viu o tamanho desse lugar? – República Tcheca ajeita os óculos no rosto. – Eu não sei se...

De repente elas escutam passos rápidos se aproximando, e podem ouvir uma voz conhecida entoar pelo hall de entrada da Academia.

- Ahhh, eu me perdi de novo! – Uma moça de longos cabelos negros parecia estar chorando. – Quero ir para casa...

- Sérvia! – Eslováquia e República Tcheca chamam pela amiga perdida.

- Meninas! – Sérvia agora tinha um bonito sorriso no rosto e se aproxima das duas amigas. – Por favor, me ajudem a achar minha sala, eu cheguei aqui hoje e já me perdi umas duas vezes...

- Ahh... – Eslováquia olha para a amiga e sorri sem graça. – Nós também, sabe?

- E agora, República Tcheca? – Pergunta Sérvia aflita.

- Bom...vamos esperar alguém aparecer e nos ajudar, logicamente. Não é prudente rodar na Academia sem conhecê-la...

Sérvia e Eslováquia concordam com a amiga, ela sempre tinha uma solução racional e prática para a situação e enquanto isso não longe dali...

- Você é repulsivo, França! Não irei falar sobre isso com a Seychelles...

- Ora Inglaterra~, você está sendo cruel com o irmãozão...

- É sério, você é um maníaco, precisa se tratar! Tsc, não adianta mesmo falar com você...

- Inglaterra, um _punk_ como você não entende o desejo de um homem por uma mulher...

- Hein? Ora seu bebedor de vinho, eu sei como são essas coisa...hunf!

- Oh claro claro, por isso nunca saiu com mulheres.. – França dá uma risada alta – Também, com esse cabelo...

- Ora seu...

- Ei! Vocês dois aí! – Uma voz feminina séria ecoa pelo salão do hall do prédio principal da Academia. – Precisamos de umas informações.

- Ahh, maninha...a gente usa Com Licença e Por favor, sabe? – Eslováquia um tanto quanto sem graça chega do lado esquerdo da irmã.

- Ahhh, ainda bem que aquele robusto cavaleiro loiro deu uma risada alta! Estamos salvas! – Comemora Sérvia juntando as mãos e chegando ao lado direito da amiga República Tcheca.

- ... – Inglaterra e França ficam sem reação por alguns instantes, as três eram muito bonitas.

- Ei, estou falando com vocês! – República Tcheca toma a palavra novamente.

- Oh, perdoem-me, belas senhoritas! É que a beleza das três petrificou meu coração... – França tinha um botão de rosa nas mãos e com ele, se aproxima das três, com um olhar bem sedutor. Ambas, Eslováquia e Sérvia ficam encantadas com aquele rapaz, só que República Tcheca o olha indiferente.

- Está nos chamando de _Górgonas_? Por que, pelo que eu sei, elas que petrificam os outros...

Eslováquia leva a mão sobre o rosto e balança negativamente a cabeça, aquela era sua irmã, grosseira e sem noção, Sérvia fica com os olhos tristes para o França que muito sem jeito, dá um passo para trás e tendo acompanhado tudo, Inglaterra se aproxima dos quatro dando umas boas risadas.

- Senhorita, essa foi genial! Parabéns! – Comemora Inglaterra olhando para um irritado França. – Em que podemos ajuda-las?

- Ahhh...O irmãozão nunca foi tão mal tratado~ - França choraminga e com dó, Sérvia se aproxima dele e gentilmente coloca uma de suas mãos no ombro dele.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, no começo a República Tcheca é turrona, só que ela tem um bom coração. – A voz de Sérvia, ao contrário da voz da amiga, era calma e gentil, ao olha-la, parecia que França havia tomado calmante.

- Oh~ bela...sua voz como um canarinho acalmou e alegrou meu coração ! – França poetiza para Sérvia que ri gentilmente dele. – Agradeçam a essa senhorita, eu irei ajuda-las!

- Tsc, ignorem o França, ela tem problemas psicológicos. – Inglaterra diz.

- Logo se percebe. – Concorda República Tcheca e novamente França fica choramingando. – Enfim, nós somos novas aqui na Academia e ainda não sabemos onde são nossas primeiras aulas e onde são também, nossos dormitórios.

- Ahh, claro, primeiro, bem-vindas. Meu nome é Inglaterra e aquele idiota é o França.

- Sou República Tcheca, essa é a minha irmã Eslováquia e aquela consolando seu amigo é nossa amiga Sérvia.

- Agradecemos por nos ajudar, senhor Inglaterra! – Responde Eslováquia em um tom de voz amável.

- Podem me chamar apenas de Inglaterra, ah sim, me sigam. A primeira aula dos novatos sempre é a de Introdução ao Mercado Mundial, eu e o França temos aula de Política Econômica agora, e as salas são uma do lado da outra, por isso é caminho para nós.

- Obrigada! – Respondem as três garotas juntas e logo seguem o Inglaterra.

- Ei! Não me deixem para trás~ - França corre atrás do grupo.

Ao longo do caminho, os cincos iam conversando animadamente, e Inglaterra parecia ter ganhado uma ajuda extra para infernizar o França. Sérvia tentava acalmar as coisas e Eslováquia só ficava rindo da situação, até que, de repente, um barulho chama a atenção da garota, só que não era um barulho ruim, pelo contrário, parecia a melodia de um triste piano.

- "De onde será..." – Pensa Eslováquia que ficando mais para trás do grupo, caminha até uma grande porta de madeira bem talhada, com bonitos desenhos, os sons pareciam vir de lá e curiosa, a jovem abre uma das portas bem devagar, se deparando com uma ampla sala de música, uma sala a qual ela nunca antes havia visto, ela era magnífica! Estava repleta dos mais variados instrumentos musicais, aparelhos de som, partituras, batutas, enfim, era algo mágico. – "Que lugar maravilhoso! Já sei onde irei passar boa parte do meu tempo nesta Academia..."

Adentrando mais na sala, a garota vê um belíssimo piano de cauda no centro da ampla sala e sentando no banco do piano, havia um rapaz aparentemente alto, cabelos castanhos e usava um charmoso óculos.

- "Ele é quem me guiou até aqui com essa melodia...como ele toca bem o piano, só sinto que é uma melodia melancólica..." – Eslováquia pensa um pouco preocupada, mais prefere ficar em silêncio e aproveitar aquela música, e o rapaz que estava no piano só percebe a presença dela ao terminar a melodia.

- A senhorita procura algo aqui? – Ele a chama.

- Ah! Perdoe-me...não queria ser bisbilhoteira, mais é que achei muito bonita sua execução agora.

- Tudo bem. – Responde o rapaz.

- Eslováquia! – República Tcheca chama por ela. – Então você estava aqui? Ei, não faça mais isso!

- Ahh, ela está com o Áustria, fique tranquila. – Fala Inglaterra chegando logo em seguida, acompanhado por Sérvia e França.

- Seu nome é Eslováquia... – Indaga Áustria se levantando do piano.

- E o seu é Áustria... – Fala a garota.

- Bem, Áustria, essas outras duas moças são Sérvia e República Tcheca, eu e o Inglaterra estávamos acompanhando-as para a aula, elas estavam perdidas.

- Entendo...bom, então é melhor se apressarem ou.. – Começa Áustria, até que, de repente, é interrompido por uma voz masculina um pouco escandalosa.

- HA ! Uma convenção de otários aqui !

- Prússia...não fale assim...

Na porta da sala de música, se encontrava um casal, eles eram Hungria e Prússia. Naquela hora, todas as atenções se voltaram para o casal. Áustria tinha uma feição agora séria e bem dura no rosto.

- Eles já foram um casal por muito tempo...até que ela o deixou para ficar com ele.. – Cochicha França com as meninas novatas.

- Que história triste... – Sussurram as moças de volta.

- Selvagem como sempre, Prússia. - Fala um Áustria sério.

- Isso não foi gentil, senhor... – Eslováquia diz no impulso.

- Ora ora, as novatas acham que podem botar banca ? Tsc...

- Prússia, você continua sendo um ridículo – Rosna Inglaterra que é ignorado por Prússia e uma preocupada Hungria tentava abafar a situação, até que uma voz alta e séria chama a atenção de todos.

- CHEGA DE BAGUNÇA, VOCÊS TEM SUAS TAREFAS A CUMPRIR !

- Alemanha, Alemanha...eu fico com medo quando você grita assim..

- Fique quieto, Itália !

- Ahh !

Alemanha estava irritado com o aglomerado que se formava na sala de música e um assustado Itália tremia, escondendo-se atrás de República Tcheca, que sem entender, olha assustada para Eslováquia e esta olha para Sérvia.

- Esse é o Alemanha e o Itália, meninas. - Começa França quebrando o clima tenso do local. - Essas são as novas alunas, Eslováquia, República Tcheca e Sérvia. Estes são Prússia, Hungria, Itália e Alemanha.

A sala fica em silêncio por alguns instantes, todos trocando olhares e esperando alguém tomar alguma atitude, até que República Tcheca limpa a garganta e se encaminha para a porta da sala de música, aproximando-se do Alemanha.

- Desculpe-nos por isso, poderia nos mostrar o caminho até o dormitório feminino?

- Ah..sim, claro...desculpe-me pelo tom, senhorita República Tcheca... - Alemanha responde um pouco encabulado. - Prússia, já disse para parar de provocar os outros, Hungria, leve-o para outro lugar, vamos evitar mais confusão.

- Sim, Alemanha. E..me desculpem por isso... - Dizia uma Hungria um pouco contida e com a voz branda, ela dá às costas para os ali presentes e junto com Prússia, sai da sala.

- Hungria... - Áustria suspira desanimado e suspira tristemente, e vendo aquilo, o coração de Eslováquia pesa, era uma situação bem ruim e Áustria parecia ainda gostar da ex...

Com a confusão toda resolvida, finalmente a turma, guiada pelo Alemanha, seguem para suas respectivas aulas e compromissos. As três novatas seguem para sua primeira aula e gostam muito do que aprenderam, ao final da aula, elas caminham pelo corredor para a próxima aula, que seria sobre Política Internacional e pelo caminho, as três são barradas por três rapazes.

- Meninas! Quanto tempo! – Exclamam os três rapazes juntos.

- Não acredito! Lituânia, Estônia e Letônia! Que bom revê-los! – Diz Eslováquia animada, e seguida por Sérvia, abraçam os rapazes.

- Ei, vocês estão bem? Realmente já faz um tempo, né? – Parecia que República Tcheca, desde que chegou à academia, se sentia mais a vontade. – Fico feliz em vê-los.

- Nós também, República Tcheca, você e as meninas cresceram! – Comenta o gentil Lituânia.

- Não posso dizer o mesmo do Letônia. – Diz República Tcheca do seu habitual jeito grosseirão e um triste Letônia se joga nos braços de uma amável Sérvia que afaga os cabelos dele.

- Puxa Sérvia, seus peitos estão maiores, hein? – Comenta Letônia que logo após o comentário e ganha um soco de Sérvia.

- Tsc...você é tapadinho mesmo Letônia. – Comenta Estônia. – Então, Eslováquia, hoje foi o primeiro dia de vocês?

- Ahh, foi sim! Estamos indo para a próxima aula, e vocês?

- Nós também, é Política Internacional. – Responde Lituânia.

- Isso é ótimo, então vamos todos juntos. – Diz República Tcheca animada, quem diria.

- Ahh...vocês todos juntos me trazem boas lembranças...que tal revivermos elas ? – De repente, o ar daquele corredor é tomado por uma aura maligna o que faz os seis ali se juntarem mais uns aos outros.

- E-Essa voz... – Comenta Eslováquia com a voz trêmula...

- R-Rússia... – Os seis falaram em uníssono.

- Hi hi...- Rússia sorri maleficamente para os seis.

- Ei, você não tem mais controle sobre nós! – República Tcheca se afasta do grupo e encara Rússia que apenas mantia seu sorriso. – As coisas agora são outras, Rússia!

- Fufu~, você continua exibida, não é Tcheca? Será que preciso te lembrar o que aconteceu ?

Enquanto isso, no mesmo corredor estavam passando França, Áustria, Inglaterra que escutando muitas vozes juntas, se aproximam do local onde estavam as meninas, o trio treme treme e o Rússia.

- As coisas parecem meio pesadas ali... – Diz França um pouco assustado.

- De fato. – Concorda Áustria.

- Ah! O Rússia está com aquela aura maligna ao redor dele... – Comenta Inglaterra engolindo o seco.

- Irmã...vamos embora.. – Pede Eslováquia assustada com a atitude da irmã.

- Não irmã! Agora não dependemos mais do Rússia, ele não pode nos tratar assim e eu, finalmente, terei meu acerto de contas por ele ter me tirado aquilo! – República Tcheca retira seu blazer e o joga para Eslováquia.

- Entendo, se você quer desse jeito... – Rússia também retira seu blazer e levanta as mangas do uniforme da Academia.

- Kyaaa ! Eles vão brigar? – França se assusta e olha para Áustria e Inglaterra que também pareciam assustados.

- T-Temos que fazer algo, as meninas podem se machucar... – Inglaterra estava preocupado, mais também não estava a fim de encarar o Rússia.

- Esperem! – Sérvia se distancia dos demais e fica entre Rússia e República Tcheca, ela gira o corpo delicadamente e fica frente a frente ao Rússia, ela sorri amavelmente e pega nas mãos dele. – Senhor Rússia, quer que eu prepare um prato de _Blinchiki_ que tanto gosta ?

- _Blinchiki_ ! Fufufu~ Sérvia, você sempre chega na hora dos conflitos, não é? Eu quero sim, sua comida é muito gostosa, principalmente seu _Blinchiki_.

- Eu tenho aula, mas posso fazer agora para você... – Sérvia sorria.

- Tudo bem, vamos para a cozinha da Academia... – Ele puxa Sérvia pelo braço.

- Sérvia! – Chama República Tcheca.

- Tudo bem pessoal, podem ir! Ficarei com o senhor Rússia...

- Tsc, pare de agir como se ainda fosse criada dele! – República Tcheca resmunga enquanto Eslováquia lhe entrega o blazer.

- Não adianta, a senhorita Sérvia sempre foi assim...ela nos salvava laçando o Rússia pela barriga. Rezaremos por você, senhorita Sérvia! – Comenta Letônia que recebe um beliscão de Estônia.

- Não fale isso!

Inglaterra, Áustria e França que até então acompanhavam de longe, se aproximam dos cincos. Letônia, Estônia e Lituânia se despedem e seguem para suas próximas aulas, ficando ainda naquele corredor, Eslováquia e República Tcheca com os outros três rapazes recém-chegados.

- Você está bem, República Tcheca? – Pergunta Inglaterra enquanto a garota vestia novamente o blazer.

- Sim...ficaria melhor se tivesse dado uma surra no Rússia...

- Melhor irmos andando, se não, perderemos a aula. – Fala Áustria.

- Sim, e antes que o Alemanha nos encontre e venha torrar a gente ! – Comenta Inglaterra.

- Vamos também, irmã... – Eslováquia puxa República Tcheca pelo braço.

- Sim sim.. – República Tcheca puxa o braço para si de novo, não gostava de ser arrastada pela irmã por aí.

Os rapazes levam as moças para a aula e seguem cada um deles, Inglaterra, Áustria e França para suas respectivas aulas. Já na cozinha da Academia, os funcionários acuados pelo Rússia, observavam Sérvia preparar a famosa sobremesa russa. Ela tinha muito capricho e talento, se assegurando de deixar a grande cozinha da Academia limpa, depois de usar tudo que precisava para preparar a sobremesa.

- Aqui está, senhor Rússia. Eu fiz o _blinchiki _de chocolate com recheio de creme de avelã e chantilly, mais raspas de chocolate meio amargo, do jeito que o senhor gosta. – Sérvia que usava um avental, leva o prato com a sobremesa para o Rússia, que esperava em uma das muitas mesas do requintado refeitório da Academia.

- E continua impecável, não é Sérvia? Obrigado! – Rússia estava contente em saborear aquele delicioso doce, fazia tempo que não comia um genuíno _blinchiki_. Após terminar, ele se levanta e aproximando-se de Sérvia, dá um beijo na testa da moça que um pouco surpresa, dá um passo para trás. – Sabe que eu não machuco a mão que me alimenta, Sérvia.

A moça sorri sem graça e um pouco nervosa, os funcionários da cozinha que até então foram "ameaçados" pelo Rússia (ele apenas olhou para eles e disse que usaria a cozinha), começam a voltar para seus afazeres e ao ver Rússia partir, Sérvia dá um longo suspiro, foi muita tensão para um dia só.

- Obrigada e desculpem por isso...

A moça fala com os funcionários da cozinha e devolve o avental para o Cozinheiro Chefe que sorri para ela, afinal, ela foi refém do Rússia.

- Ahh~ perdi uma aula...

Sérvia puxa uma cadeira das muitas que haviam nas mesas do refeitório e se senta, cansada. Ela não percebe que uma pessoa chega por trás da cadeira e inclina-se chegando com os lábios próximos do ouvido dela.

- Uma bela dama se sacrificando pelo bem de todos...é encantador...

- Ah ! – A moça dá um salto pela surpresa e virando-se para o lado, vê França sorrindo para ela, ele segurava um botão de rosa. – Puxa, que susto...Senhor França, o que faz aqui, e a sua aula ?

França se aproxima de Sérvia e senta-se ao lado da moça, passando o botão de rosa delicadamente sobre a face dela. A moça vira o rosto sem graça, as maçãs de seu rosto ficam levemente coradas.

- Vim parabeniza-la pelo jeito que lidou com o Rússia, você é demais, Sérvia! E.. – França a olha da cabeça aos pés. – Que tal sairmos um dia desses?

- Ahh..bem, é um pouco inesperado, não é? – Ela ri sem graça e leva uma das mãos ao rosto.

- Irei procura-la novamente, bonita... – França pega a mão que Sérvia havia levado até o rosto e dá um beijo nas costas da mão dela. A jovem, sem reação, apenas observava surpresa e com o coração disparado, era uma cena similar que ela tinha lido em um de seus livros de romance. – Até mais!

França se levanta da cadeira e sai assobiando animadamente alguma música, deixando uma Sérvia sem graça para trás. Mal sabia ela que as coisas na Academia só estavam começando. Para República Tcheca e Eslováquia também...

**~/~/~**

**Glossário:**

_punk - _no que diz respeito a aparência do Inglaterra, o França a acha rebelde;

_blinchiki - _sobremesa típica na Rússia.

**Nota final: **Espero que acompanhem essa fic e deixem seus comentário. Muito obrigada ;D


	2. Agitando a Academia!

**Nota inicial: **Shakinha, obrigada por ter betado para mim ;D

**~/~/~**

Os horários pareciam passar voando, Eslováquia estava se acostumando com aquele seu primeiro dia de aula e já tinha muitas coisas para estudar. Ela estava indo para sua última aula do dia, a primeira que ela não teria a companhia da irmã. Era a aula de música.

- Me pergunto se a Sérvia está bem. Acredito que no almoço iremos nos encontrar.

Eslováquia caminhava distraída e não percebe que ao virar a curva do corredor, iria se chocar com alguém. O choque foi evitado pela prudência da pessoa que vinha na direção oposta.

- Não é prudente andar distraída, senhorita Eslováquia.

- Ah!? Senhor Áustria, desculpe-me! – A voz dele havia acordado a moça, que percebeu estar cara a cara com o pianista.

- Bom, felizmente nada aconteceu. E pode me chamar de Áustria apenas, e informo-lhe que o caminho para a sala de música está errado. Por favor, me siga.

Eslováquia sorri um pouco em graça, mas faz um leve sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Ela acompanha Áustria e conversam sobre as obras de Chopin, até que, próximos da sala de música, eles encontram com Hungria e Prússia, este último prendia Hungria na parede e a beijava de forma desejosa. Os olhos de Áustria, por trás dos óculos ficam surpresos e rapidamente ele vira o rosto para o lado, Eslováquia ao seu lado, acompanha a reação do pianista e, sem muito pensar em como agir, ela o pega pela mão e o puxa para uma sala ao lado, fechando a porta trás de si em seguida.

- ...

- Áustria, eu...

- Tudo bem, senhorita Eslováquia. Perdoe meu descontrole... Bom, vamos ao Chopin? Você pode pegar um violino emprestado aqui da sala de música. Eu sou o presidente do Clube de Música. – Áustria falava tentando esconder a voz trêmula. Ele andava de um lado para o outro da sala, olhando CD's, alguns livros, e por fim se sentou ao piano e abriu a tampa dele sem muito cuidado. Eslováquia olha triste para um Áustria bastante incomodado e magoado. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para mudar aquela situação, afinal, não era justo com alguém tão gentil como o músico.

- ... – Eslováquia vai até o armário de instrumentos e pega um violino delicadamente e antes mesmo de ver a afinação do instrumento, ela escuta o Chopin de Áustria, era _Etude op.10 no.3 "Tristesse"_. O olhar do músico era profundo e distante, pareciam opacos, a jovem não conseguiu sequer mexer no violino e deixou o instrumento por sobre a mesa antes de se aproximar por trás de Áustria. O Tristesse dele estava começando a ficar um pouco descontrolado, ele tocava forte e com força, o arrumado cabelo dele começa a se atrapalhar e os óculos começam a descer por sobre o nariz. Sem pensar, Eslováquia se inclina sobre Áustria e o abraça, imobilizando seus braços, ele fica surpreso com a atitude e mais ainda ao ver que a jovem chorava e que as lágrimas dela, ao se perderem na curva do delicado queixo, caiam sobre o ombro dele.

- Já chega, Áustria... Por favor, você vai acabar machucando seus dedos e também danificando as teclas do piano... Não se segure mais, não se sufoque mais! Não segure uma tristeza...

O abraço de Eslováquia era forte e caloroso, o músico ficava imóvel, não esboçando qualquer reação, até que, de repente um soluço de choro abafado toma a sala. Sem dizer nada, Eslováquia solta Áustria do abraço e se senta ao lado dele na cadeira do piano, ele apoia a cabeça sobre o peito dela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... Áustria... – Ela tinha um tom reconfortante na voz, e acaricia o macio cabelo do músico, agora nenhuma palavra que ela dissesse iria ajudar, era o momento apenas de Áustria deixar aquela imensa dor sair do peito.

- Um momento para eu me dedicar à pintura... – República Tcheca havia encontrado a sala de artes e muito satisfeita com o que via, foi logo à procura de uma tela em branco e um cavalete. Ela havia trazido com ela seus materiais de pintura, só que pelo fato de ainda não ter ido ao dormitório, não podia pegá-los. – Finalmente um tempo para mim...

- Aiyaaaa ! Como você fez isso Inglaterra? – O silêncio da sala de pintura é interrompido com um grito e a chegada de um rapaz usando um rabo de cavalo e o Inglaterra. – Eu me esforcei tanto nesse retrato aru!

- Ahh China, desculpa, não sei o que pode ter acontecido. Eu ia mandar para a Rainha e tudo mais...

- Não tem jeito, eu posso tentar arrumar aru, mas não vai ficar para o tempo que você quer aru.

- Tudo bem China, faça no seu tempo e oh, República Tcheca, sua aula optativa foi artes?

Inglaterra vê por cima do ombro de China, a silhueta de República Tcheca que estava de frente à uma tela branca, ela olha de lado para os recém chegados e depois volta o corpo para eles.

- Sim, não sabia que você também, Inglaterra. – Ela responde de forma direta.

- Ah entendo... Bom, esse aqui é o China, ele está no clube de artes e de culinária.

- Prazer em conhecer a senhorita, aru! – China faz uma reverência e República Tcheca percebe que na cesta que China carregava nas gostas, havia um bichinho, ela olha mais atentamente e percebe que era um filhote de panda. – Ahh, esse é o Panda aru.

China percebe o olhar confuso da garota e logo apresenta Panda à ela, mas como era de se esperar, República Tcheca mantem sua expressão séria e China apenas sorri, já Inglaterra fica olhando a moça de óculos.

- Bom, se me derem licença, eu irei voltar à minha tela... – República Tcheca faz uma reverência e volta para seus afazeres, China também diz algo em ter que sair e Inglaterra permanece na sala.

- Se importaria se eu visse você pintando, República Tcheca? – Pergunta Inglaterra se aproximando da moça. – Eu não tenho o que fazer até o almoço.

- Não.

"Ela é bem direta."

- Ah... Obrigado... – Inglaterra pega uma das muitas cadeiras da sala e senta-se de forma que podia ter uma boa visão da tela em branco. Só que ela não fica por muito tempo naquele vazio branquíssimo, logo a moça começa a dar cor e forma à tela, com uma delicadeza que Inglaterra se surpreende dela possuir. – Se o Itália souber que você pinta quadros, ele vai ficar bem contente. Ele também tem como atividade extra a Pintura.

- Ah, eu vi uma tela dele aqui, ele gosta de cores mais leves, eu prefiro as mais fortes, elas expressam melhor o que eu quero desenhar na tela.

- Ah sim, bom, eu não entendo nada dessas coisas...

- É questão de prática, Inglaterra. Eu gosto de pintura desde bem pequena.

Enquanto conversavam, República Tcheca dava mais cores e formas ao seu quadro, ela desenhava uma dela fada, com asas negras e de aspecto sombrio, o que chama a atenção de Inglaterra.

- Isso seria uma fada caída? – Pergunta ele à República Tcheca.

- Sim, é de um folclore Irlandês, em que diz que essas fadas seriam anjos caídos, expulsos do céu por Deus. – República Tcheca descansa o pincel no cavalete apenas para ajeitar os óculos, enquanto respondia Inglaterra. – Você deve conhecer melhor do que ninguém essa história.

- Sim, de fato... Você gosta desses temas, República Tcheca ?

- Sim, eu estou lendo um livro sobre invocações, atualmente.

- Ah! Fantástico, depois me indique, eu também gosto de livros assim.

- Você poderia me indicar alguns também, por favor. – A séria República Tcheca parecia estar até mais amigável agora. Tanto o pincel quanto a paleta, repousavam numa mesa ao lado do quadro inacabado de República Tcheca, o assunto havia a interessado, pois encontrará alguém com quem discutir sobre os livros que lia, já que ao comentar isso com a irmã, Eslováquia, ou mesmo Sérvia, as duas saiam gritando assustadas. Ela e Inglaterra então começam uma longa discussão sobre seres místicos e poderes sobrenaturais.

Enquanto isso, no pátio central da Academia, Sérvia estava sentada em um dos bancos de pedra e segurava um saquinho cheio de cookies. O dia estava agradável e o banco que escolhera para se sentar era próximo de uma bela árvore que lhe fazia sombra. Sérvia pensava que os funcionários da cozinha haviam sido gentis em depois daquela confusão com o Rússia, deixarem ela fazer aqueles cookies, para ocupar o tempo até o almoço.

- Ahh~ eu não vou conseguir comer sozinha... E eles são melhores ainda quentinhos...Onde será que a República Tcheca e a Eslováquia estão ?

Ela falava enquanto apreciava a cena do pátio, um lugar muito bonito com uma fonte ao centro e muitas flores no gramado bem cuidado, os olhos negros acompanham cada detalhe do local, até pousarem sobre dois rapazes que pareciam discutir.

- América-_san_, contenha-se, por favor.

- Ahh! Como assim acabaram-se minhas caixas de cookies? Aposto que o Inglaterra e o França esvaziaram ela toda!

Como o rapaz loiro de óculos não falava nada baixo, a conversa chegou até Sérvia que se levantou e caminhou até os dois rapazes.

- Ahh, com licença? – Ela pede gentilmente. – Eu estava aqui perto e não pude deixar de ouvir sua lamentação, então, por favor, sirva-se. Eu acabei de fazer esses cookies.

América e Japão são pegos de surpresa com a presença da moça, principalmente por ela estar segurando um saquinho cheio de pequenos cookies.

- HA HA HA! _Great_! Obrigada senhorita! – América não faz cerimônia e enche a mão com os biscoitos.

- Você também, por favor. – Sérvia estende o saquinho de biscoitos ao rapaz de cabelos negros que gentilmente faz uma reverência e pega alguns para si.

- Obrigada senhorita. Não me lembro de ter visto você antes, é nova aqui na Academia ?

- Sim, meu nome é Sérvia, muito prazer! – Ela sorri docemente e Japão responde com um maneio positivo de cabeça.

- Eu sou o Japão e este aqui é o América-_san_, Sérvia-_san_.

- Prazer, Sérvia! Valeu pelos biscoitos, são deliciosos! – América falava um pouco embolado, pois estava com a boca cheia e Japão o repreende por tal cena na frente da moça, que apenas leva uma das mãos os lábios e dá uma risada leve e suave.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso, senhor Japão. Fico feliz que o senhor América tenha gostado tanto dos cookies.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Herói!

- Nossa, olha o horário... Parece que já podemos almoçar. Nos acompanha até o refeitório, Sérvia-_san_ ?

- Ah, será um prazer senhor Japão, obrigada!

O começo do dia havia realmente passado bem ligeiro e já era hora do almoço. Logo o refeitório começa a ficar repleto de alunos, que se serviam e conversavam sobre todos os assuntos. Eslováquia chega acompanha de Áustria e logo vê República Tcheca, ao lado de Inglaterra, na fila para servirem-se. Ela estranha a irmã estar tão concentrada na conversa com Inglaterra. Logo, ela vê que Sérvia já almoçava e, sentados na mesa com ela, havia dois rapazes, um loiro de óculos e outro de cabelos pretos.

- Áustria, vamos nos servir e sentar ali, tudo bem? – Pergunta Eslováquia a um Áustria já à sua "forma natural".

- Claro, onde preferir, Eslováquia.

Depois de algum tempo, as três amigas estavam todas na mesma mesa e Sérvia apresenta América e Japão para as duas. Durante o almoço, América e Inglaterra começam uma discussão e enquanto Japão tentava acalmar as coisas junto com Eslováquia e Sérvia, Áustria e República Tcheca continuavam seu almoço tranquilamente.

- Oh~ a mesa aqui está animada.. – França aparece de repente e senta-se entre Sérvia e América. – Olá, bonita... Senti sua falta..

- F-França... – Sérvia fica com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas.

- Com licença, posso me sentar aqui? – Uma voz fraquinha pode ser ouvida.

- Ah! De onde está vindo essa voz? – Pergunta América um pouco assustado.

- Eu também ouvi algo. – Comenta Eslováquia e Áustria concorda com ela.

- Ahh ! – Exclama França – É só o Canadá, pode se sentar sim.

- Canadá? – As três amigas perguntam juntas e um tímido rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos gentis aparece ao lado do França.

- Eu sou o Canadá...

- Muito prazer, Canadá! – As meninas respondem em coro e um tímido Canadá sorri.

Sem mais problemas entre Inglaterra e América, e agora com a chegada do Canadá, o horário do almoço estava acabando, mas felizmente todos conseguiram se alimentar e conversavam sobre as próximas aulas que teriam. Eslováquia então pergunta se antes das aulas da tarde, haveria tempo de passar no dormitório feminino, e Áustria responde que sim, que o padrão normal da Academia é dar um intervalo depois de almoço para os alunos. O grupo grande agora começa a se desmembrar. Depois de Japão e América explicarem para as meninas como elas chegariam ao dormitório feminino, os rapazes tomam cada um, rumos diferentes e com a explicação que receberam, as meninas não demoram para chegar no dormitório feminino e cada uma achar seu respectivo quarto.

- "Ahh... Que quarto adorável, acho que vou aproveitar e desfazer minhas malas." – Sérvia pensava enquanto escovava os dentes. Ela caminha pelo quarto, admirada com a decoração delicada e por ele ser bem amplo, tendo suíte, uma cama de casal, duas cômodas, uma de cada lado da cama, e sobre uma delas um elegante abajur branco; havia também uma penteadeira pequena, uma escrivaninha, algumas prateleiras e um armário bem espaçoso.

- Definitivamente, esse será um bom ano aqui na Academia... – Suspira a moça de cabelos negros que após sair do banheiro, abre uma de suas malas que estava no canto do quarto e começa a tirar algumas mudas de roupa, distraída, não percebe que alguém entrará em seu quarto. – Ahh... Vai ser trabalhoso arrumar o armário.

Enquanto ela continuava a arrumação, de repente, algo a abraça e a moça, antes mesmo de poder gritar, sente lábios quentes em cima dos seus, os olhos assustados da moça fitam França que havia puxado delicadamente o pescoço dela para o lado e roubava dela agora, um beijo.

- Como eu imaginava... Macios... – França solta a moça de seu abraço e leva uma das mãos sobre os cabelos loiros, penteando-os para trás. – Olá, bonita... Espero que tenha gostado da surpresa...

Sérvia estava petrificada, ela só conseguia fitar o francês com os olhos surpresos, o bonito rosto dela estava bem avermelhado e o coração dela batia descontrolado. Demora alguns segundos até que ela recobre sua consciência.

- VOCÊ É DOIDO!? E-E-Eu... Ahhh, entrar no meu quarto assim e...

França se aproxima novamente de uma agitada e confusa Sérvia, ele a abraça ternamente e sussurra ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Desde que te vi, Sérvia, não consegui resistir... Perdoe-me por ter sido imprudente, mais você mexeu com o irmãozão aqui, de alguma forma...

Sérvia sentia um arrepio correr pelo corpo, a voz do França entrava dentro dela e causava uma sensação nunca antes sentida pela moça que rapidamente empurra França para longe de si, ela tinha o rosto ainda mais avermelhado agora, aquilo foi uma declaração?

- E... Eu não sei..ahh França...eu...

Novamente, num impulso rápido, França toma novamente os lábios de Sérvia e com o impacto, os dois caem sobre a cama do quarto, eles ficam os rostos bem próximos e França trava as mãos de Sérvia com as dele.

- Não diga nada, deixe o irmãozão mostrar o que ele disse, bombom balcã...

- F-França...

Quando Eslováquia descida para o hall do dormitório feminino, vê que Áustria estava lhe esperando. Ela sorri e ao se aproximar dele, faz uma reverência educada.

- Que gentileza, Áustria. Isso é por causa da nossa próxima aula?

- Eslováquia, pensei que como não conhecia muito bem o campus da Academia, seria correto acompanha-la. E além do mais, ainda preciso lhe agradecer por hoje mais cedo...

- Obrigada, Áustria!

Enquanto Eslováquia se aproximava, de repente, surge Hungria que cruza os braços frente ao corpo e também se aproxima de Áustria.

- Áustria, já pedi para não vir atrás de mim. Não vai ser bom para você... – Dizia Hungria com a voz um pouco entristecida, aquela fala da moça faz com que a expressão antes pacífica de Áustria, se torne uma expressão de zango.

- Deixe de ser convencida, Hungria. Eu vim aqui buscar... Buscar minha namorada! E graças a Deus não é você! - Áustria ficava um pouco envergonhado, mas se esforçava para ser firme com suas palavras, assustando Hungria e também Eslováquia.

- Áustria... – Antes de Eslováquia poder se manifestar Áustria à pega pela mão e a puxa para fora do dormitório. Hungria fica com os olhos bem abertos, em sinal de surpresa. Ela nunca esperaria ser tratada daquele jeito por Áustria.

- Ohh, isso vai ser interessante. – República Tcheca acompanhou tudo próxima à escadaria que dava acesso ao segundo andar do dormitório.

_**~/~/~**_

**Glossário:**

_Etude op.10 no.3 "Tristesse"_ - É um estudo solo para piano compostas por Frédéric Chopin em 1832. Foi publicado pela primeira vez em 1833, na França, na Alemanha e na Inglaterra como a terceira peça de sua Op Études. 10;

_San_ - É usado para mostrar respeito por outra pessoa;

_Great_ - Ótimo; excelente...


	3. Um confuso vitral do amor

**Gakuen Hetalia: As novas estudantes**

República Tcheca ainda estava pensativa sobre a cena que havia visto: Áustria declarou à Hungria que estava namorando Eslováquia.

- Curioso... Não consigo imaginar como a minha irmã está se sentindo no momento... Será que eu deveria ter ido atrás dela e do Áustria? Ou é melhor eu não me intrometer... Hmm, o que eu faço? – Ela falava sozinha enquanto procurava a sala da sua próxima aula. – Nessas horas me pergunto onde está a Sérvia, acho que ela poderia me ajudar.

Depois de um tempo, a busca pela sala de aula mostrava-se em vão e aquilo já estava deixando República Tcheca irritada. Caminhando mais um pouco pelo extenso corredor, ela ouve uma voz familiar:

- Não precisavam ter vindo! Eu me preocupo com o longo caminho que precisam fazer para chegarem até mim. Por favor, tomem cuidado!

"Essa é a voz do Inglaterra." Pensa República Tcheca.

Ela por fim decide ir até onde estava Inglaterra e se depara com uma cena no mínimo perturbadora.

- Mas, de qualquer jeito, fico feliz de ter vocês aqui comigo! – Um animado Inglaterra estava falando... Sozinho!? Aquilo deixa a moça confusa e um pouco assustada

"Será que ele surtou? Pobrezinho..." Lamenta República Tcheca até que o próprio Inglaterra avista a moça e vai até ela com um ar simpático.

- República Tcheca, estava aqui há muito tempo? Eu fiquei sabendo que não haverá aula o resto do dia e... – Inglaterra nota que República Tcheca estava encarando-o um pouco surpresa e aquilo o deixa um pouco sem graça. – Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

- Ahh... Não, digo... Sim, é... Você tem o hábito de falar sozinho mesmo? Toma algum remédio ou coisa assim?

Aquelas palavras sinceras e sem graciosidade de República Tcheca atingem Inglaterra bem fundo, fazendo-o ficar um pouco irritado.

- Não fale isso, eu estava conversando com meus amigos! Você não está vendo eles aqui ao meu lado? Eles vão ficar ofendidos!

República Tcheca olha para onde Inglaterra indicava, mas não estava vendo nada. Ela leva uma das mãos até a cabeça e a coça delicadamente em sinal de total incompreensão. Ela percebia que o rapaz estava desolado e parecia que até um pouco magoado.

- Eu... Bom, eu li que fadas e outros animais místicos só aparecem para aqueles que são especiais. Existe até um ritual de invocação para aqueles que desejam ver essas criaturas, mas é um encanto muito difícil de fazer e... Eu não posso vê-los, mas acredito em você, Inglaterra.

República Tcheca não tinha muito o dom das palavras, mas tentou deixar o rapaz inglês um pouco mais confortável. Parecia ter surtido efeito, já que o semblante dele estava mais animado. Ele pega nas mãos de República Tcheca e sorri animadamente.

- Ah, que raro alguém saber sobre esse encantamento! Você gosta desse tipo de literatura? Eu tenho uma vasta coleção de livros e posso te mostrar, se quiser.

- Ah, obrigada. – Agora era a vez de República Tcheca ficar um pouco incomodada com aquela ação do Inglaterra, mas ela não podia negar que havia ficado curiosa com relação aos livros que ele comentara ter. – Será uma honra pode ver esses livros de ocultismo, Inglaterra.

- Ótimo, então vamos aproveitar que não haverá aula e vamos conversar mais sobre ocultismo.

- C-Claro... – Ela sorri, sem graça.

Em seguida, guiada pelo inglês, vai até o dormitório masculino, precisamente na pequena biblioteca que havia lá. No caminho, encontram um França que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha e uma Sérvia com as maçãs do rosto bem rubras.

- Ahh, estou encantado com o doce sabor sérvio! Que sorte eu tenho!

- F-França... Não fale essas coisas tão alto... – Pedia uma tímida Sérvia.

- França, Sérvia! Estavam olhando livros? – Pergunta o inocente Inglaterra.

- Sim, livros sobre o corpo humano... Não é, meu docinho balcã?

- F-França... – A moça de cabelos negros esconde o rosto com as mãos.

- Hmm, livros sobre o corpo humano? Que esquisito...

- Ah, acho que você não entendeu o que estava realmente acontecendo lá, Inglaterra. E Sérvia, sua saia do uniforme está ao avesso. – Comenta República Tcheca com a voz séria e uma expressão de repreensão para a amiga, que, timidamente, pede licença e procura algum local para poder arrumar seu uniforme.

- Eu não estou entendendo o clima que se formou aqui... – Inglaterra realmente não entendeu o que havia ocorrido na biblioteca. França e República Tcheca o olhavam, descrentes. Ele era muito lerdo para determinados assuntos.

- Ei, França, o que você pretende com a minha amiga? Não irei tolerar qualquer ação sua que a magoe...

- QUE? FRANÇA, VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO A SÉRVIA? – Inglaterra grita e França dá uma risada orgulhosa.

- Sim, a Sérvia agora é minha _petite amie_!

- Tenho pena da Sérvia, ela não sabe a furada que entrou... – Lamenta Inglaterra e República Tcheca concorda.

- AHH! Você é cruel, Inglaterra! – Diz França, choroso. – As coisas vão ser diferentes com ela... Ela... Ela é especial.

- De qualquer forma, França, sinta-se avisado. - República Tcheca olha friamente para um assustado França e em seguida entra na biblioteca, seguida por Inglaterra, que dava risadas debochadas do francês.

Na sala de música, Áustria e Eslováquia se divertiam conversando sobre peças musicais. O clima que haviam criado era ótimo, parecia que a cena transcorrida há algumas horas não havia acontecido.

- Não imaginava que Mozart havia feito isso. – Comenta Eslováquia, que fazia a manutenção do seu violino.

- Sim, é interessante estudar a biografia dos músicos clássicos, você consegue compreender muito melhor algumas das peças. – Áustria era bem didático e aquilo divertia Eslováquia que, em um momento de distração, deixou algumas linhas do violino caírem no chão e, ao mesmo tempo, ela e Áustria se abaixam para pegar as linhas. Aquela ação dos dois havia sido tão natural que, quando perceberam, seus rostos estavam bem próximos um do outro e aquilo deixa a moça com as delicadas maçãs do rosto bem rubras.

- M-Me desculpe, Áustria...

- Eslováquia... Aquilo que eu disse à Hungria... Me desculpe! – Áustria coloca a mão na nuca de Eslováquia e a empurra delicadamente, fazendo com que seus lábios se toquem, já que com aquele movimento a cabeça da moça foi forçada para a frente. Ela fica sem reação, apenas os belos olhos expressavam surpresa pela atitude do austríaco. Terminado o beijo, os dois se afastam um do outro, ambos ofegantes e muito envergonhados.

- Perdoe-me, mas... Se eu voltar atrás...

- Tudo bem, Áustria... Eu... Eu vou ajudar você. – Diz Eslováquia um pouco receosa. – N-Não se preocupe.

- Obrigado, Eslováquia, e perdoe-me por ser tão egoísta...

- C-Claro.

Por um tempo os dois ficam sem se falar, ou mesmo trocavam olhares, apenas se concentravam em tocar seus instrumentos, o que não estava dando certo, já que não havia sintonia entre o violino e o piano.

- É, pelo visto hoje teremos de suspender o ensaio... – Comenta Áustria fechando o teclado do piano. – Desculpe-me novamente por isso, Eslováquia...

- Tudo bem Áustria, já disse que não precisa se desculpar... – Respondia ela, enquanto deixava o violino sobre uma mesa próxima. De repente, a porta da sala é aberta com violência, revelando um Prússia aparentemente desorientado.

- ÁUSTRIA! COMO ASSIM VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO? DEIXA DE SER MENTIROSO!

Prússia entra na sala de música e se aproxima de Eslováquia, olhando-a de baixo para cima. Aquela atitude deixa Áustria irritado e ele se põe entre a violinista e um Prússia atrevido.

- Por favor, vá cuidar da sua namorada, que eu cuido da minha. – Pede Áustria e Prússia ri na cara dele, apontando o indicador e fazendo um sinal de negação com o dedo.

- Ahh vamos parar com essa brincadeira! – Enquanto Prússia tentava chatear Áustria, Eslováquia abraça o pianista e vira o corpo dele de frente para ela que cruza os braços no pescoço do pianista e ficando um pouco na ponta dos pés, o beija.

- COMO É!?

Prússia não acreditava no que via. Então era verdade mesmo o que Hungria havia lhe contado um pouco entristecida. Áustria então leva as mãos à cintura de Eslováquia e a puxa delicadamente para mais perto dele, intensificando o beijo.

Indignado e não acreditando no que via, Prússia resmunga algo e se vira para ir embora daquela sala, deixando o casal ainda aos beijos. Pelo visto as cartas foram lançadas para aquele tumultuado quadrado amoroso...

Enquanto isso, Sérvia caminhava pelos corredores da Academia, estava pensativa e um pouco envergonhada por República Tcheca ter comentado de sua saia, obviamente ela desconfiou do que estava acontecendo na biblioteca.

"O França é realmente inadequado..." Suspira a moça de longos cabelos negros. Ela estava tão distraída que não percebe que o chão logo à frente estava completamente molhado e cheio de espuma, o que faz com que ela caia e saia escorregando pelo corredor. – Ahhhh!

Sérvia só consegue parar quando sente seu corpo ser abraçado por braços fortes, o corpo da pessoa que a segurava bate na parede no final do corredor.

- Ahh... Aquele idiota do Itália... – Resmunga Alemanha que havia salvado Sérvia, mas bateu com as costas na parede.

- A-Alemanha... Você está bem? – Pergunta Sérvia preocupada, ela ainda estava sendo abraçada por Alemanha. – Obrigada por me salvar!

- Ahh, não se preocupe com isso, senhorita Sérvia. – Quando Alemanha percebe depois que ainda tinha Sérvia em seus braços, ele rapidamente a solta e fica ligeiramente envergonhado, ela era muito macia e leve.

- ALEMANHAAAAAAAA – Um Itália desesperado aparece correndo com um esfregão na mão. – DESCULPA!

- ITÁLIA, SEU IDIOTA! EU DISSE PARA COLOCAR A PLACA AVISANDO QUE O CHÃO ESTAVA MOLHADO!

- Ahhh, desculpa desculpa! Não briga comigo Alemanhaaa! – Itália tremia de medo e tinha a voz chorosa.

- Er... Seria muita intromissão eu perguntar por que vocês estão lavando o chão? – Pergunta Sérvia, que já havia se levantado e ajudava Alemanha a se levantar também.

- Bom... O professor pegou Itália comendo durante a aula. O castigo dele foi limpar o chão desse corredor aqui... – Comenta Alemanha ajeitando os seus óculos e seu uniforme.

- Mas, o que você faz aqui também Alemanha? – Pergunta Sérvia novamente.

- Ahh, o professor achou que o Alemanha estivesse me acobertando, já que eu tinha colocado meu lanche na pasta dele. – Itália explicava animado e Sérvia sorri sem graça. Pobre do Alemanha, entrou de gaiato na confusão do Itália.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, precisamos te levar na enfermaria, Alemanha. Suas costas devem estar doendo...

- Não é necessário, senhorita Sérvia, mas é melhor a senhorita trocar o uniforme, já que ele está bem molhado por causa do sabão e da água. Eu irei fazer o mesmo.

- Sim, você está certo Alemanha. E mais uma vez, obrigada por me salvar... – Diz ela com as maças do rosto levemente coradas ao lembrar-se de como Alemanha a protegeu em seus braços, o alemão também fica envergonhado pela cena que se seguiu alguns minutos atrás.

- Cuide-se, senhorita Sérvia... E você, Itália, termine de arrumar essa bagunça.

- Ve~...tudo bem Alemanha... – Itália respondia desanimado.

Já na biblioteca do dormitório masculino, sentados dentro um círculo feito de giz no chão, estavam República Tcheca e Inglaterra. A moça parecia um pouco incomodada com a situação que se seguia.

- Ei, Inglaterra... Tudo bem rabiscar o chão da biblioteca?

- Ah, não se preocupe, se a invocação der certo, o círculo irá sumir sozinho! E eu sei que vai dar certo, pois você está me ajudando na tradução deste pergaminho. Nossa, eu nunca imaginaria que ele estava em checo.

Segundo Inglaterra havia falado antes, ele possuía a maior magia do mundo, mas ela estava fragmentada em vários pergaminhos e livros espalhados por toda a parte. Nem ele mesmo sabia quantos fragmentos seriam necessários para completar sua magia, a magia da deusa Bretanha. Um dos pergaminhos recém-adquiridos era aquele que estava nas mãos de República Tcheca, ela ia traduzindo e Inglaterra dizia tudo o que ela pronunciava.

- Certo, República Tcheca! Já consigo sentir uma magia nos rodear pelo círculo! Qual é o próximo encanto?

- Vejamos... Aqui está dizendo que agora precisa... – Abruptamente a moça fica com as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas e para de ler o encantamento, deixando Inglaterra curioso e sem entender a vermelhidão dela.

- O que foi? Me diga, por favor!

- Aqui... Aqui está dizendo que o conjurador precisa... Beijar uma virgem para completar o encantamento... – República Tcheca suspira um pouco nervosa, ela também ajeita os óculos no rosto, enquanto um Inglaterra fica pensativo.

- República Tcheca... Desculpe-me por isso! – Inglaterra puxa República Tcheca pelo braço e ela cai nos braços dele. Logo, ele rouba um beijo dos lábios dela, que surpresa, não conseguiu se mover ao sentir os quentes lábios do Inglaterra sobre os seus. Depois de um tempo, Inglaterra interrompeu o beijo e afastou a moça de perto de si, só agora ele havia caído na real.

- AHH! FOI NO IMPULSO, PERDOE-ME! – Pede Inglaterra com as mãos juntas, em forma de prece.

- ... – República Tcheca apenas se levanta e ajeita os óculos novamente, a expressão dela ela séria e parecia ignorar o pedido de desculpas de Inglaterra.

- Mas... Agora eu percebi..não aconteceu nada! A magia não deu certo, por quê?

República Tcheca fica com as maçãs do rosto ainda mais avermelhadas e dá um soco sobre uma das mesas da pequena biblioteca, chamando atenção de Inglaterra, que ficou um pouco assustado.

- Você não esperou eu dizer... Eu não sou virgem, seu idiota.

Ela olhou para Inglaterra sobre os ombros com um olhar assassino que fez a espinha do inglês congelar de medo. Ele tinha certeza que naquele momento, ele conseguia ver a alma do Rússia se projetar sobre o corpo de República Tcheca. Ela havia falado de um jeito tão seco e tão direto que ele ficou simplesmente sem palavras...

_**Continua...** _


	4. Perigo na Piscina!

**Gakuen Hetalia: As novas estudantes**

Já estava escurecendo e todos seguiam para os dormitórios. No dormitório feminino, Sérvia e República Tcheca esperavam Eslováquia chegar. Sentadas em um dos sofás do hall do dormitório, as duas tinham uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. Não demora muito e a porta principal do dormitório é aberta, Eslováquia entra logo em seguida e se depara com a irmã e a amiga.

- Oh, boa noite meninas! – Cumprimenta Eslováquia com um sorriso. – Estavam me esperando?

- Eslováquia, vamos para o quarto da Sérvia. Precisamos conversar. – Diz República Tcheca.

- Tcheca, mas por que o quarto da Sérvia?

- Eu vou arrumar o cabelo de sua irmã. – Responde Sérvia à Eslováquia.

- Vamos então...

República Tcheca é seguida pelas outras duas e, subindo as escadas se deparam com Hungria e uma outra menina de cabelos loiros curtos que usava uma faixa na cabeça.

- Boa noite! – A menina loira cumprimenta. – Vocês que são as famosas novatas, né? Eu sou Bélgica!

- Vamos, Bélgica... Não as importune. – Repreende Hungria e, de repente, o olhar dela se cruza com o de Eslováquia. – Vamos, você não disse que precisava me mostrar algo lá embaixo?

- Tudo bem, Hungria! Vamos, vamos. – Bélgica responde.

As três novatas se entreolham sem entender, mas aquilo não as impede de chegar no quarto de Sérvia. Assim que as três entram, República Tcheca senta em uma poltrona e Sérvia pega uma frasqueira cor-de-rosa, de lá ela tira alguns rolinhos de cabelo, uma escova e um secador à bateria.

- Bom... O que querem falar? – Pergunta Eslováquia, se sentando na cama de Sérvia. Ela percebia que os olhares das companheiras eram um misto de preocupação e indignação. – Esse silêncio de vocês está me assustando...

- Bom, irmã, hoje eu vi algo e queria uma explicação melhor. Que história é essa de você ser a namorada do Áustria? Como é que isso aconteceu? E você também Sérvia, o que o França fez para você cair nas teias daquele mulherengo? – República Tcheca falava de maneira séria e sobrou até mesmo para Sérvia.

- Hã? Espera... SÉRVIA ESTÁ COM O FRANÇA ? – Eslováquia estava boquiaberta, não podia acreditar na conversa que se desenrolava ali.

- Ah... Foi, foi de repente... – Responde Sérvia timidamente, enquanto escovava o cabelo de República Tcheca. – Devem ter percebido que, desde que conhecemos o França, ele fazia pequenos cortejos a mim. Bom, hoje ele invadiu meu quarto, se declarou, me segurou com força em seus braços e me beijou, como posso explicar... Ele disse coisas tão lindas e apaixonadas...

Sérvia falava com um brilho nos olhos, as delicadas maçãs do rosto dela ficam rubras e ela suspirava apaixonada enquanto prendia os rolinhos em mechas do cabelo de República Tcheca.

- Nossa! Estou surpresa. – Comenta Eslováquia. – Parabéns, amiga, felicidades!

- Eu não fiquei muito contente, Sérvia. – República Tcheca suspira desapontada. – Eu sinto que aquele homem é o cara mais cafajeste e mulherengo da Academia. Conversando com o Inglaterra, que o conhece bem, as minhas desconfianças do desvio de comportamento do França estão corretas. Por isso, ficarei de olho nele.

- Obrigada pela sua preocupação, minha amiga. – Sorri Sérvia. – Mas, agora é sua vez, Eslováquia! Nem acreditei quando sua irmã me contou que você está namorando o Áustria!

- Ah, bem... Não é exatamente um namoro. Estávamos fingindo para atingir a Hungria. – Comenta Eslováquia sem muita emoção. – Eu disse que ajudaria o Áustria...

De repente, República Tcheca levanta da poltrona e olha fixamente para a irmã, que logo percebe que iria ouvir um grande sermão. Sérvia fica um pouco triste com o relato de Eslováquia, mas preocupa-se com a visível irritação de República Tcheca.

- Eu sou totalmente contra! Diga ao Áustria que não vai mais ajudá-lo! – Repreende República Tcheca. – Ele é muito egoísta! Querendo usar você assim, dessa maneira tão indigna? Não posso aceitar...

- A sua irmã está certa, Eslováquia. Essas coisas não acabam bem no final... – Sérvia dizia mais calmamente, mas mostrava-se preocupada com Eslováquia.

- Ora, por favor! – Agora era a vez de Eslováquia mostrar irritação e se levantar da cama, ficando cara a cara com a irmã. – Não vou me envolver verdadeiramente, só estou querendo ajudar o Áustria! Ele é muito bom comigo, é o mínimo que posso fazer, e eu sei me cuidar...

- Muito bem! Então quando se apaixonar por ele e levar aquele fora, não me procure para se lamentar, Eslováquia! – Responde por fim, República Tcheca que irritada, saí do quarto. – Com licença.

- Tcheca... – Eslováquia ia impedir que ela saísse do quarto, mas Sérvia a detém.

- Deixe sua irmã, Eslováquia. Você sabe muito bem como ela é protetora. É normal ela se irritar com um pedido tão egoísta do Áustria. Ele está te puxando para um problema muito delicado, que envolve também outras pessoas...

- Eu sei Sérvia, mas acredite em mim! Eu sei o que estou fazendo!

- Tudo bem, você é livre para tomar suas decisões, minha amiga. Mas tenha cuidado, não deixe o Áustria brincar com seus sentimentos.

Eslováquia repentinamente abraça Sérvia que retribui o abraço.

- Você também, não deixe que o França te magoe...

- Sim, obrigada, Eslováquia. – Sorri Sérvia. – É melhor ir para seu quarto, amanhã o dia vai ser pesado. Vamos ter Educação Física.

- Sim, você está certa. Obrigada e boa noite Sérvia!

- Boa noite, Eslováquia!

Aquela conversa havia mexido bastante com as três novatas. Cada uma, agora em suas camas, pensava nas coisas que estavam acontecendo naquela Academia. Era intenso e quase impossível de se resistir. O que agora perturbava o sono de República Tcheca era o incidente com Inglaterra na biblioteca. Desde que aquilo aconteceu eles não se viram.

A manhã seguinte estava muito bonita, um ótimo dia para a Educação Física ser na Piscina Olímpica da Academia. Todos estavam muito animados, principalmente os rapazes, afinal, as garotas iriam vestir o uniforme de natação da Academia, era um evento importante.

- E-Eu não quero usar isso... – Comenta uma delicada menina, ela tinha os cabelos curtos, eram de um loiro bem claro e havia uma pequena fita neles.

- Que isso Liechtenstein! Vamos nos divertir com os meninos na piscina! – Uma outra menina comentava. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros que eram presos com marias-chiquinhas, sendo os prendedores dois laços vermelhos.

- Seychelles está certa! Vamos nos divertir, Liech! – Bélgica estava vestida já com o maiô, que era da cor azul-escura com um pequeno brasão da Academia no centro. – Eu estou mesmo é curiosa em ver as novas estudantes com maiôs!

- Ahh, está meio apertado...

- Nem preciso falar o porquê, não é Ucrânia?

- Ahhh! Bielorrússia, não seja malcriada! – Responde Ucrânia entristecida.

- Nossa, Ucrânia, não é à toa que você é tão popular com os meninos... – Comenta Hungria. – Seus seios são tão... Gigantes...

- Ei, meninas! As três novatas já estão vestidas com o maiô! – Alerta Seychelles e todas as meninas a acompanham para verem Eslováquia, República Tcheca e Sérvia.

- ... – Eslováquia e República Tcheca estavam um pouco aborrecidas. – Ficou lindo em você... – As duas falam em coro, Sérvia estava perfeita no maiô, os longos cabelos negros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito, o maiô ficava apertado um pouco nos seios da moça.

- Vocês também estão lindas! – Comenta uma Sérvia envergonhada e realmente República Tcheca e Eslováquia estavam muito bem no maiô da Academia. República Tcheca estava sem os óculos e os cabelos estavam presos em um coque delicado. Já Eslováquia, havia prendido os longos cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo e o puxou para repousar no ombro direito.

- NOSSA! Será que eles são maiores que os da Ucrânia? – De repente, Bélgica aparece e corre até Sérvia, analisando-a.

- Os da Ucrânia ainda são maiores, mas por pouco... Digamos que a diferença seja de 10%... – Comenta uma analítica Seychelles.

- Parem de constrangê-la! – Uma tímida Liechtenstein também comenta sobre a situação.

- Eslováquia, como vão as coisas com o Áustria? – Pergunta Hungria, um pouco curiosa. – Eu realmente fiquei surpresa...

- ... – Eslováquia não responde, apenas fica olhando para Hungria, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

- É verdade! É o que estão comentando na Academia. – Agora era a vez de Ucrânia falar. – Parabéns, senhorita Eslováquia! O senhor Áustria é uma boa pessoa.

- Eu fiquei sabendo também que você é a namorada do França, não é? – Pergunta Bélgica à Sérvia que fica um pouco tímida.

- Como é? O França está namorando ela? – Seychelles encara Sérvia e parecia um pouco incrédula. – Não... Não pode ser...

- Pois é Seychelles, você perdeu. – Comenta Bielorrússia, fria e secamente, fazendo com que Seychelles fosse a primeira a sair do vestiário feminino.

- Sey! Me espera! – Bélgica corre atrás da amiga.

- ... – República Tcheca manteve-se calada diante daquele falatório, mas já estava ficando irritada. – Era bom essas pessoas aprenderem a cuidar da vida delas, não dos outros.

As demais presentes ficam em silêncio, as palavras de República Tcheca caem como um peso em todos. Não era hora para ficar discutindo a vida alheia, o tempo estava passando e elas iriam se atrasar para as atividades.

- _Oh mon dieu_...

França admirava as meninas que saiam do vestuário, e não estava sozinho nessa empreitada, pois Itália o acompanhava. Os dois analisavam as meninas nos maiôs da academia e davam suas notas para cada uma, até que saem do vestuário Bielorrússia e Liechtenstein, deixando França e Itália desapontados.

- Irmãozão França, não sei o que dizer...

- Não se preocupe Ita, não há nada o que se dizer mesmo.. – França faz um sinal com as mãos que indicava a falta algo nelas e Itália concorda fazendo um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, só que eles começam a sentir um frio na espinha, como se olhares assassinos os estivessem observando. Quando o italiano e o francês olham para trás, percebem que estava na mira da pistola de Suíça e na mira do cano ensanguentado de Rússia.

- NÃO SE ATREVAM A OLHAR NOSSAS IRMÃS!

França e Itália ficam apavorados com a ameaça de Suíça e Rússia, mas são salvos pelo Alemanha, que apareceu na hora certa para se evitar um duplo assassinato.

- Vamos respeitar o horário da aula. Se vocês quiserem, acertem as contas com os dois mais tarde. – O loiro estava sério.

- Ahhh... Que cruel, Alemanha! – Itália protesta.

- Tudo bem, Alemanha, mas que eles não ousem nada contra minha irmãzinha. – Adverte Suíça.

- Faço minhas as palavras do Suíça. – Rússia também concorda em respeitar o horário das aulas, mas, antes de sair de lá, faz outra advertência:

- França, lembre-se de que a Sérvia será minha de novo, um dia...

Alemanha observa a cena um pouco pensativo, ficou curioso para saber qual havia sido a relação entre as novas estudantes e o Rússia, mas seus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma voz tímida, que vinha de perto dele.

- França... C-Como estou? – Pergunta Sérvia ao namorando, ela estava envergonhada e vendo aquela cena, as maçãs do rosto do Alemanha ficam rubras pelo espetacular corpo da moça. Aquilo lhe traz lembranças de quando a salvou.

"Que pensamentos são esses? Eu devo estar com insolação..." Pensa Alemanha enquanto vê um assanhado França abraçar maliciosamente a bela de cabelos negros.

- Alemanha-_san_, você está bem? – Pergunta Japão, se aproximando do alemão. – Parece-me um pouco distraído.

- Não é nada, Japão, vamos para a piscina antes que o treinador nos repreenda. Onde está o Itália?

- Ah, ele já está na piscina. Quis acompanhar a Bélgica e a Seychelles.

- Então vamos indo, Japão.

Não longe dali, Eslováquia sorria tímida pelos elogios feitos a ela pelo China e pelo América, eles eram bem simpáticos. Não demora para aquela roda aumentar com a chegada de República Tcheca e Inglaterra.

- Fico feliz que tenha aceitado minhas desculpas, República Tcheca. Fiquei preocupado...

- Se você se lembrar disso mais uma vez, eu irei te desprezar de verdade.

- HAHAHA, já queimando seu filme com os outros, Inglaterra? – Provoca América. – Seja lá o que tenha feito, República Tcheca, ignore, ele é problemático mesmo.

- Seu ianque maldito! Cale a boca! – Inglaterra reclama e isso só tira ainda mais risadas do América.

- Ayah, não briguem! Não sejam indelicados, a Eslováquia e a República Tcheca estão aqui. – China se coloca entre América e Inglaterra e as duas irmãs começam a rir da situação, até que uma risada mais grave e debochada chama a atenção de todos ali.

- O circo está todo aqui! E o destaque no picadeiro é a joia do leste... Eslováquia, a nova namoradinha do almofadinha do Áustria.

- O que esse babaca quer? – Fala República Tcheca, já estalando os dedos das mãos.

- Prússia, deixe minha namorada em paz! – Áustria chega na mesma hora e Prússia faz mais uma piada de deboche.

- Muito bem, muito bem! Áustria, que para esquecer um rabo de saia, se aproveita de outro!

- É, nisso devo concordar com você. – Comenta República Tcheca, que leva um olhar fuzilante da irmã mais nova.

- ATENÇÃO! – A voz do professor de Educação Física deixa todos atentos. As divergências deveriam esperar agora, era preciso cumprir com os deveres de estudantes da Academia.

O programa passado pelo professor era simples, haveria revezamento entre todos ali presentes.

- Vamos dar nosso melhor! – Uma voz fraca e sem muita presença quebra o silêncio.

- Sim, vamos nos esforçar! – Responde Eslováquia ao rapaz. – Canadá, certo?

- S-Sim... – Canadá fica extremamente feliz, sua presença fora notada.

- Muito bem, como temos oito raias na piscina, vamos sortear os primeiros competidores para o revezamento. Vejamos... Primeiro turno será América, Inglaterra, Canadá, Rússia, Seychelles, Bélgica, Hungria e Eslováquia. A ordem das raias é a ordem pela qual seus nomes foram chamados.

- Muito bem América, espero que esteja preparado para perder! – Ameaça Inglaterra.

- Desafio aceito! – América concorda em competir com o inglês.

- Boa sorte, Eslováquia. – Fala Hungria sorrindo. – Só que não estou disposta a perder para você...

- ... – Eslováquia apenas ignora a delicada provocação de Hungria.

- Sérvia... Sérvia... Por aqui... – Enquanto todos estavam animados para o começo do revezamento, França puxa Sérvia para um canto afastado. Eles ficam atrás do vestiário e logo o loiro começa a beijar o pescoço da moça.

- F-França... Isso não é certo...Todos vão perceber... – Sérvia tentava impedir os beijos provocativos do francês, mas era difícil resistir.

- Meu docinho bálcã, é rápido... Não sabe o como estou ao vê-la de maiô...

Enquanto isso, o revezamento havia começado e todos gritavam animados, torcendo para os competidores. República Tcheca estava se braços cruzados, parecia estar preocupada com outra coisa, até que uma voz chama sua atenção.

- República Tcheca.

- Ah, o que foi Áustria? – Responde ela sem emoção na voz, mantendo sua expressão séria.

- Eu imagino que a Eslováquia deva ter te contado então eu...

- Olha, Áustria, a Eslováquia faz o que ela quiser, a vida é dela. – Responde rispidamente a moça. – Se ela quer se magoar, não posso fazer nada. Agora se me der licença...

Áustria fica um pouco entristecido pela resposta da irmã de Eslováquia. Entendia como ela se sentia, mas Áustria certamente não iria magoar a amiga Eslováquia, definitivamente não.

"Tsc, não quero participar dessa loucura da Eslováquia..." Pensava República Tcheca enquanto caminhava para perto da piscina, encontrando um Inglaterra furioso.

- Como eu fui perder, isso é impossível! – Reclama Inglaterra e América ri do amigo.

- HÁ HÁ HÁ, você só enfrentou o melhor nadador da Academia, não fique triste Inglaterra. – Provoca América.

- Muito bem, como sempre a marca do América é excelente. – Comenta o professor. – Parabéns também à senhorita Eslováquia, foi a mais rápida dentre as mulheres.

- Ahh, não acredito que você perdeu, Hungria! Você me envergonha! – Reclama Prússia.

- Não foi dessa vez, Pru... – Lamenta Hungria.

- Muito bem, os próximos nomes... França, China, Japão, Prússia, República Tcheca, Ucrânia, Liechtenstein e Bielorússia...

- Ayah, onde está o França? – Pergunta China e todos começam a estranhar o sumiço dele, até que, depois de um tempo, eis que surge França um pouco ofegante e suado.

- Onde você esteve? – Pergunta Prússia. – Atrapalhou a coisa toda, seu loiro...

- Ahh, perdoem, eu fui fazer uma corrida para aquecer.. – Comenta França indo em direção a uma das duchas que havia ali perto.

- Suspeito... – Fala República Tcheca.

- Disse alguma coisa, senhorita República Tcheca? – Pergunta Liechtenstein.

- Ah, nada não...

- Liech, cuidado. – Suíça se aproxima da irmã e coloca uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela.

- Sim, maninho! - Responde a contente Liechtenstein.

- Pode dizer, Sérvia... Você estava com o França, né ? – Eslováquia se aproxima da amiga e se senta ao lado dela. As duas estavam em um banco de pedra que havia próximo à parede do vestiário feminino.

- N-Não... Não é o que você está pensando Eslováquia... – Sérvia fica com o rosto rubro e a voz um pouco trêmula.

- Que isso amiga, não se preocupe com isso. Só tome cuidado com o França, o Áustria disse que ele ficou olhando e fazendo comentários maliciosos sobre as meninas de maiô.

- S-Sim, eu ficarei atenta. Obrigada, Eslováquia...

O revezamento havia terminado e a única que não havia competido era Sérvia, pois ela não sabia nadar. França prontamente se ofereceu para ajudá-la e o professor aceitou o pedido. O professor também permitiu uma hora livre na piscina para todos os alunos.

- HÁ,HÁ,HÁ! – América se exibia na piscina, não podia se negar que ele era realmente um excelente nadador, aquilo estava deixando Inglaterra irritado.

- Aquele ianque maldito... Ele vai ver só... – Inglaterra resmungava ao lado de República Tcheca.

- O que você está tramando? Olhe lá o que vai fazer... – Adverte a moça.

- Você verá... – Inglaterra tinha a voz sombria e vingativa, deixando República Tcheca um pouco curiosa. Só esperava que o inglês não fizesse besteira.

- Está dando tudo certo, não é Áustria? – Comenta Eslováquia. Os dois estavam na beira da piscina conversando sobre o assunto que todos estavam comentando, o namoro deles.

- Sim... E eu te agradeço, dá para perceber que a Hungria está um pouco incomodada, mas... – Áustria fala um pouco preocupado – Se você quiser desistir tudo bem, fingir que a gente se gosta como namorados não é uma coisa lá muito digna de se fazer com uma dama.

- Ora, não se preocupe. Eu quero ajuda-lo, sua situação me comoveu e sei separar a situação. – Eslováquia estava tranquila e mantinha um sorriso confiante no rosto, fazendo com que Áustria também retribuísse. Não muito longe dali, Hungria e Prússia observavam o casal conversar.

- Gatinha, você é meio perturbada. Ainda gosta do almofadinha, né ? – Comenta Prússia.

- Não, não é isso, eu gosto de você! É só que, nem conhecemos a Eslováquia direito e o Áustria é tão reservado...

- É, isso é estranho mesmo, Hungria.. – Prússia cruza os braços e fica pensativo. – Eles não fazem demonstrações de carinho, mas o Áustria é reservado mesmo...

- É... – Hungria responde sem tirar sua atenção de Áustria e Eslováquia, algo não estava certo ali.

- Ahhh! – Sérvia se agarra em França, que carinhosamente a abraça.

- Calma _mon amour_, não irei deixar você se afogar... – França sorri para Sérvia e dá um beijo na testa dela, fazendo a moça de cabelos negros sorri timidamente. Ela estava gostando muito das aulas de natação do França, ele era um bom instrutor.

- Agora, fique aqui. Já volto. – França dá um leve beijo nos lábios de Sérvia e a ajuda a segurar nas bordas da piscina, eles estavam na parte funda.

- Não demore... Eu estou um pouco assustada em ficar sozinha aqui. – Pede Sérvia aflita.

- Não se preocupe, só irei pegar uma prancha para você. – Sorri França e logo depois ele se retira, indo para o local onde se guardava os equipamentos de natação.

- Ah! O que o França está fazendo, deixando a Sérvia sozinha ? – Perto do local estavam Alemanha, Itália e Japão. O Italiano fica um pouco curioso na preocupação repentina do alemão. Desde que França estava ensinando Sérvia a nadar, o amigo não conseguia deixar de dar vistorias.

- Você está se preocupando demais, Alemanha. – Comenta Itália. – O irmãozão França deixou ela segura antes de sair.

- Concordo com o Itália, Alemanha-_san_. Ela está bem. – Comenta Japão.

- Eu me preocupo com o bem estar de todos os estudantes, afinal, sou o Representante dos Alunos junto ao Conselho da Academia. Estou cumprindo meu dever.

- Sim. – Comenta Itália que começa a desconfiar daquela preocupação, mas era melhor esperar para ver como se desenrolariam as coisas ali.

Já Inglaterra mantinha seus preparos para pregar uma peça no América que ainda se exibia na piscina, o inglês aponta o dedo indicador para a piscina e respira fundo.

- _Santra ba~dra winza~na_... – Ele recita algum encanto e a água da piscina começa a se agitar aos poucos.

- Inglaterra, você já usou essa magia antes? Sabe controlar a água? – República Tcheca analisava um pouco preocupada a situação. – Inglaterra, cuidado!

De repente, a água da piscina começa a mudar de cor, ficando mais escura e agitada, então um grande redemoinho se forma na piscina, causando confusão e gritaria nos que estavam nela.

- TODOS SAIAM DA PISCINA! – Alerta China.

- Oh... Será que vai chover? O tempo está meio estranho. – Mesmo naquele caos na piscina, América parecia tranquilo e nada para perto de uma das escadas da piscina, saindo tranquilamente dela.

- Ahhh! Maldito ianque! – Reclama Inglaterra.

- INGLATERRA, SEU IDIOTA! OLHA COMO AS COISAS ESTÃO, PARE ESSA MAGIA! – República Tcheca fica preocupada com a proporção do redemoinho que havia aumentado seu tamanho e força.

- Você está bem, Eslováquia? – Pergunta Áustria, abraçado à moça. Eles haviam saído da piscina com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Sim, obrigada... – Responde Eslováquia.

No meio da confusão, França conversava distraído e animado com Seychelles e Bélgica. As duas meninas convidavam o rapaz para saírem depois das aulas e o francês logo se encheu de si.

- Ah... O que é isso ? – Sérvia sentia seu corpo ser puxado para o centro da piscina e segurava-se como podia na borda da piscina, mas suas mãos estavam escorregando. – FRANÇA!

A jovem chama pelo rapaz e não tinha resposta, o que ela faria?

- SÉRVIA! – Uma voz chama pela a moça e havia sido um grito potente, chamando a atenção de todos para Alemanha. – EU ESTOU INDO!

- SOCORRO! AHH! – Sérvia pedia desesperada, não conseguindo mais se segurar, sendo puxada para o redemoinho. Ela se debatia em pânico.

- SÉRVIA! – República Tcheca e Eslováquia chegam mais perto da beira da piscina.

- França, França! – Canadá chega até o trio um pouco assustado. – Sua namorada está afogando!

- Como é? – Seychelles e Bélgica perguntam em coro e um desesperado França corre até a piscina, ficando estarrecido com o que havia acontecido no local.

- SÉRVIA! – França chama pela namorada e antes de entrar na piscina, para salvá-la, Prússia e Itália o seguram.

- Calma, o Alemanha já entrou na piscina... – Itália tentava tranquilizar o francês.

A preocupação era grande, mesmo sendo um bom atleta, o redemoinho estava forte, mas sem desistir, Alemanha finalmente alcança Sérvia, poucos minutos antes dela perder a consciência.

- Não vou deixar nada acontecer a você... Confie em mim! – Fora as últimas palavras que a jovem escutou antes de perder a consciência, ela sentiu um abraço forte envolver o seu corpo, e já havia sentido aqueles braços fortes antes...

- _KAI_! – Grita República Tcheca, estendendendo a mãos para a piscina. Aquilo faz com que o redemoinho suma e a água volte ao normal. Inglaterra fica impressionado, ela havia cancelado o encanto que ele não estava conseguindo encerrar.

- SÉRVIA! – Eslováquia corre até Alemanha que segurava Sérvia em seus braços, ele já havia saído da piscina e colocava o corpo dela no chão. Rapidamente todos se aglomeram no local e Alemanha pede espaço para Sérvia poder respirar. Um apavorado França se abaixa perto do corpo desacordado de Sérvia.

- Alguém precisa chamar o professor! – Fala Liechtenstein.

- A Ucrânia e a Seychelles já foram lá. – Comenta Bélgica.

- SILÊNCIO! – Grita Alemanha. – Os primeiros-socorros precisam ser agora! Afastem-se!

Alemanha apoia a cabeça no peito de Sérvia e depois com as mãos, levanta um pouco a cabeça dela.

- França, segure assim a cabeça dela. China, segure as pernas dela. – Alemanha estava sério e parecia um pouco aflito, Itália nunca havia visto o amigo assim. – Precisarei fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca.

- HEIN!? – França protesta, mas Alemanha o ignora. O alemão coloca a mão sobre o peito de Sérvia e com a outra prende o nariz da moça, ele encosta seus lábios no dela e assopra, fazendo pressão no peito dela também. Todos estavam apreensivos, mas ficam aliviados pois alguns minutos depois, Sérvia tosse a água que havia ingerido e aos poucos recobra a consciência.

- SÉRVIA! – França empurra Alemanha para o lado de abraça a namorada. – Fiquei tão preocupado...

- ...Hã ? – Ela parecia um pouco confusa ainda.

- Amiga, venha, eu te ajudo. – Eslováquia ajuda Sérvia a se levantar, assim como República Tcheca que a abraça aliviada.

- Meninas... – Sérvia estava com a voz um pouco fraca, mas retribuía o carinho das duas com um sorriso.

- ... – Alemanha se levanta e olha para Sérvia. Seu coração estava muito acelerado, mas agora ele respirava aliviado. Ele dá meia volta e sai do aglomerado de pessoas que cercavam a moça de longos cabelos negros.

- Alemanha... – Itália vê a cena e fica pensativo. – Será que está acontecendo aquilo com você?

_**Continua...**_


End file.
